the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
OwlWings/Hierarchy
WINGS OF THE OWL Population: 14 (roleplayed as) ~ Royal Ranks ~ These ranks are not requestable (except Lord). Matriarch (x1) (Full) The leader and protector of the OwlWings, and one of the three heads of the council. Most often the position is hereditary, passed down from parent to child, but if the council has a majority vote to dethrone the Matriarch, they will democratically elect a new one. This is extremely rare, as only two matriarchs have been dethroned. One for stealing eggs and hatchlings to be used as slaves in her grand mines, the other for attempting to eradicate all non-moonborn OwlWings. Lord(s) (x3) The mate(s) of the Matriarch. They mainly exist to father eggs and make sure that every hollow is defended from threats, but often their partner will let them rule alongside her, and manage the tribe in her absence. Often, OwlWings are monogamous, but rarely the highest-ranked dragons of the tribe are allowed to take up to three mates. Heirs (x5) The Heirs are the offspring of the Matriarch and a Lord. (You must wait for a dragonet adopt to become one.) Clan (infinite) The aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, grandparents, granddragonets, sisters, and brothers of the Matriarch. Typically occupy other ranks, as this is a secondary role. Council (x6) The council are selected for their talent to help rule the tribe as dragonets. They are raised alongside the Matriarch, and they grow up as friends and siblings. They manage several different things. Royal Seer (x1) (Full) The Royal Seer is a moonborn owl, often adopted as a hatchling or egg, who is raised alongside the Heirs. Though they cannot challenge the Matriarch or inherit a council position, they are respected as royalty and are treated extremely well. They are almost always with the Matriarch, and will warn her if a potential assassin or traitor comes within range of her. ~ Noble Ranks ~ These ranks are those of high class. Earned through promotion, but requestable. Royal Guards (x10) Royal Guards are the defenders of royalty, a few steps above the average soldier (yet are considered part of the nobility). Ambassadors (x3) The ambassadors to our allies. They help them with anything they may need, carry messages across continents, and assist in maintaining our relationship. Often, they live with the tribe they are assigned to. Aristocrats (infinite) The richest OwlWings live in the highest, biggest treetop homes and often recline atop large businesses or an inheritance of sun-colored gold and moon-shiny silver. ~ Military ~ The bombers, spies, and soldiers of the OwlWing kingdom. They fight with spiky, explosive 'seeds' that grow on trees in their kingdom, probably left over by the ForestWings, or the odd dragon-riding scavengers who live down south. Elites (x10) The generals of the army, as well as the most skilled soldiers. Can fight with sword, spear, and bombberry, and have won victory for themselves and the tribe. Bombers (infinite) All OwlWings will be extensivley trained to become bombers, though only a few will officially earn the rank. Assassins (x15) Extremely well-trained and fearless, these sneaky creatures stalk the night as spies and murderers. The trees have eyes and ears, and the eyes and ears are the faces of the assassins. Soldiers (infinite) The common soldiers, typically enlisted from the lowest classes. Trainees (infinite) Common soldiers. May never be bigger than their mentors in numbers. ~ Common Ranks ~ The commoners of the OwlWing world, made up mainly of peasants, servants, and dragonets. Citizens (infinite) The default rank. These are the workers and citizens of the OwlWings, and though low-ranking, are rarely oppressed. Scribes (x15) The scribes are the ones trained in literature, and can speak and understand many tongues, as well as read and write, a skill only recently spread among the lower classes. Typically they manage stores, factories, or storage systems, but sometimes they write for the rich, for the royal, noble, or sometimes just for the sake of writing. Dragonets (infinite) Can never exceed the number of adult/adolescents, even by only one individual. Unusuals The hybrids, tribrids, and true moonborn OwlWings. Hybrids (x3) When paired with a dragon other than an OwlWing or CloudWing, it is extremely hard for OwlWings to concieve more than one dragonet. The dragonets almost never reach adulthood, and are 90% of the time, infertile. Tribrids and quadbrids are almost impossible, and no adults have ever been recorded. These points include all OwlWings (AllWings, Peace Flowers, Wanderers, and OwlWings that are loyal to other tribes). Moonborn (x2) The rarest of the rare, Moonborn OwlWings have unusual abilities, due to being born under three half or full moons. The patterns-but not the powers-can be passed down genetically, and several 'false OwlWings' roam the continent. These points include all OwlWings (AllWings, Peace Flowers, Wanderers, and OwlWings that are loyal to other tribes). Category:OwlWings